Kai
click my fucking dragons or ill CUt!1!! this memer is suicidal and going under lots of stress. In this memer's case, he is cutting, he is scared by the fact he nearly died as a fetus (because , fuck it everyone cares right??????????!?!??!?!?!?!?) , considering deactivating, and a bunch of other stuff. Please help this memer to recover by clicking his dragons or he'll cut, donate points plz or he'll cut and his other lego friends will cut too and he'll cut his lego arm with a lego blick so click my drasgons??????? ALSO IF YOU DoN"T CLIVKV M Y DONGANS HELL BURN YU IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIN PAGE kai sister sprayed him with a misting fan plz help click my dragosns Myy fursona is a teletubby with a pink cock and yellow fingers and a misting fan for a nipple and kai's hair and 1000000000 penis legs kai is a lego who is yellow and he sliced his arm open wiht a lego figurine and out of it came the kai-verse of glowtrep sperntrip and Kai's fruity flavored cock and the ninjagos and fursonas and kai's FCUKIGN """""""""""""FRIENDS""""""""""""""" and som other shit which I forgot origin from hell kai came straight outta satans rectum. one day a tellepohonetubbie had secksc with hades and satan had to secr5ifice himslf to care for hkai.l it was A Thick girthy night and Kai was cold and his ashole was sore from Quite The Pounding from his goldwish and he cried in the dumpster and rubbed mountain dew on his massive fleshy body when suddenly a vision appeared before him. now it's shulk time the vision said in a deep and raspy voice before turning into satan and pounding kai's anus and kai shat out the universe Ipussy kai makes a looooooooot of super funny memes!!!!!!!!!!! in facct he is the best meme in the world and the universe bc his memes are soooooooooooo original anhahahahahahahaha totelly not written by Kai and decided by Kai ALSO SINCE I AM CHEAP I USE ICPISSY INSTEAD OF PHOTOSHIPT!!!!!!!!2346yrf acutaly it cost 20 dollars because my mommy DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM COME ON AND SLAM AND DEDOTATED WAM infuckrndrds Kai was influenced to make memes after he added my ass. He also was influenced by his first Drawplanet session THAT NOBODEY FUCKING CARES ABOUT. He was influenced by his """""""""""""""FRIENDS"""""""""", as he influenced mmm you're my springtrap queen and cock to join. His sister did not bother to find out what he meant when he said he was moist and wanted to invite her to bed, so she sprayed him with a misting fan. everybody obviously cares about this super important fac t Facts that you will care about or else *Kai is not in the Teletubbies fandom. **Kai is in the teletubbies fandom. *Kai was born in a pie, but it's likely that he was born in a pi as pi is related to math and everybody hates math and kai smokes meth and injects weed into his cock and then smokes his cock *The teletubbes fandom is a misting fan. *Kai is a co-creator of Golben Froody. While he never really contributed to the memefying, he was the one who drew him because his art was shit and he smelled like weed and he kinda just jerked off slowly with spaghetti sauce while watching Max make it actually funny *Kai is a lego name and he plays the lego game *Kai once hosted a Wikia that was vandalized and closed down. like his cock *He never told anyone this except the whole wiki, but Kai actually wears glasses in real life. They can't be seen in the images he spams on Draw Planet. In real life he is also a lego. He also has brown, spiky hair and green eyes. *Kai's sister sprayed him with a misting fan. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT FACT!!!!!!!!!!! *Kai is the creator of the original Tletbies and Supahmeriogletchy4, neither of which have ever been mentioned by anyone but him. *He has a three-month old kitten named Flamepaw, since the name's so bad he probably made it himself or he probably plagerized Warriors. Kai has a mole on his right pinky. *Kai has an ass infection when he was 5. *Kai used to be a dog person, but after the death of his dog months ago, he recently became a cat person because cats should be worshipped and if you don';t like cats I Don';t like you!!#E *Kai's wikia username has one lowercase "f" in 'Kai-FNAF-Gamer' due to a typo, which means Kai isn't a careful fucking person. *Kai's favorite color is red and blue and green and yellow like his penis *He loves his sister dearly except for when he eats "cock/" *He claims to be a ninja from Ninjago, which Faz disapproves, making Kai upset becAUSE YOU'RE NOT???????, but Kai's non-existant friends know the truth. The truth is out there **He says he is named after the one ninja in the images he spams. It is implied that his real name is Kai except not really because why the fuck you lyin'. *Kai gets upset. **He gets upset a lot because he's a baby. *Kai gets sick from time to time, but not often. **He once had the stomach bug for three weeks. WOW! WOW SWWWW *Kai loves playing games. *Kai hates playing games that are not lego *Kai hates "tree fruit" as it does not come out of Sperntrip *His least favorite season is winter. *His other least favorite seasons are salt, pepper and mustard *He does not like sports. *He is eighteen months short of being Nine years old *One of the things he has said that his "real-life friends" "quotes" him on: "There's an Illuminati in the closet." *Kai has never been able to really pick a DeviantArt tagline. It always seems to be changing, similar to his icon and his age and his gender *He is quoted by his computer *He is actually finished with school for his life because he is not going to college cause he already went to lego school *Kai and his friends, Cole, Jay, and Zane made a band called kai and the legos *Kai has a fursona :A wolf with glasses and a backpack. In Kai's first drawing of his fursona, he is growling at Bonnie's left leg, which is getting away with moisture. ITS REALLY FUNNY OK *He can't swim. *He has revealed in a piece of vent art that he doesn't like dressing up he got soooo mad that he screamd at his own poopy finger Created Memes *Witred Animatronics *Pepper Freddy *Supahmeriogletchy4 *The first variation of the Tletbies *Dapsi *Glowtrep *Sperntrip *Cyber Po *The Ghost of memes ASS *Moist DRUGS *Independance Bitch *Bready's Moist Toaster *Lenny melons *Moist Maner *Moist Chooka *Moist Fcuksing *funny hilarious *original the character *oh ahahahahahAHAHAHAHHA you GOT ME IN STITCHES *THESE ARE SO FUNNY SAAA FF F F FFSGDH S G H D H SGF dcz zn x Co-created Memes *Golben Froody *Fredsned BREADMGFdgZMKLd *fhjdf *h AGSDMFCUKJ *hAAAAAAA AH * Quotes *"Hi, I'm Kai and I send dick pics to my non-existant girlfriend" *"xDD i love my little pony :D" *"There's an ASSHOLE IN THENS HELFF *"The smell of MLG in theM Y asdcsHoole" *"FUCK YOU MOM I WANT TO GO TO HOT TOPIC" *"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" *"STOP HATING ON LEGO tm"""" *"plz cick my dicks or i'll cutt" *"miOABNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN" Other Accounts *Wikia: NinjagoFurry *Google+: special boy *FurAffinity: YiffyFurryFucker *DeviantArt: Kai-Yiffing-gaymae *Neopets: mommygavemespankies453453453 *Dragcave: Kai-FNAF-Beggar *Tinder: tity freak *Agar.io: Cuckwater *Draw Planet room: killeredge *Pornhub : Kaithepornstar300 Trivia *Kai has a sister (who once called the police when she walked in on him spraying his cock with a misting fan and moaning her name) *Kai considers himself a moist meme apprentice. He also considers himself the Queen of England. *Kai's real life friends are action figures. *He is constantly online. **He also misses several rare eggs on Dragcave because holy shit that's so important *He actually is a gamer HOLY SHIT *He is MLG, and by that, he means that he lives off a liquid diet of Mountain Dew. *He does not have Photoshop or his virginity. *The reason why Kai spams Teletubbies a lot is one of his real-life friends is in the Teleubbies fandom and it irritates him a bit, so why not be just as irritating? That makes sense, right? *Kai once played Agar.io for 2 minutes before quitting. HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! *Kai tries to make all the sites he's on have the same username and password, therefore making him more hackable. *Kai loves playing "games" with his sister. *Kai is actually older than his sister by 3 years, making her -3 years old. *Kai's birthday is April 20th *Kai's parents passed away when he was really young and so he grew up in a fucking dumpster and drank Mountain Dew to survive. *Kai has an account on PornHub that nobody knows because Kai is actually 9 years old and had sexy time with Shrek. *Kai's FNaF OC,Smokey, is based on a cat he killed for food after his parents died. *Kai's friend Cole drives him crazy sometimes. Kai once shot Cole in the head with a Desert Eagle. *Kai's favorite game is Huniepop. *Kai is not like the other girls and hates paying for games. *He is known to masturbate wildly on camera for five dollars. *He is quoted on Draw Planet sometimes, by himself. *He spams images. *He really takes Dragcave seriously. **He takes it so seriously that he has a Dragcave shrine in his room. **People are better than him as people who are not whiny zero year olds on the computer don't beg for pixelated eggs. *Kai is on Draw Planet alone sometimes and he will try to get others to join him by stalking their houses. *Kai helps out his friend on the Ask-FNAF-Fangames ask account on DeviantArt. He does not specify who his "friend" is, because it is probably himself. **It was also his idea to set up a profile for Glowtrep on Pornhub. *Kai is known for spamming and cutting his foreskin with Legos. *Kai once ruined a custom night meme by existing. *Kai once came to.... oh wait he doesn't have a dick *He is currently cutting himself with a dull LEGO ™ brick that he shat out after he ate it. Spammed image gallery Teletubbies images are located on their own page. Swagggg.jpg | A picture of the LEGO Ninjago character, Kai. Comfiner.png | A picture of the Illuminati with the words "CONFIRMED" below. Category:Moist memers Category:Kai Category:Memers Category:6 days dat breadys